The University of Pennsylvania has made significant commitments of money and programmatic support for the University Laboratory Animal Resources (ULAR) under the Office of the Vice Provost for Research. Since January of 1987 the new laboratory animal organization has taken shape with the hiring of a Director and important support staff to oversee husbandry and a campus wide laboratory animal computer management tool. Two residents have been started on a three year degree program which the University has funded. Within the month, two more residents will be added and an application for funding more residents through the NIH is pending. Faculty appointments to fill out the staff are expected within the next three months after five months of recruitment. The University goal of AAALAC accreditation within the next 3-4 years seems attainable. This proposal is a logical continuation of the process to upgrade to AAALAC standards all animal housing and support facilities in the University. To this end the need for improved facilities for neuroscientists has resulted in a proposal to renovate existing substandard space into a surgical suite having accompanying animal recovery/holding facilites. Some new eguipment is requested to enhance the utility of the facility and improve anesthetic delivery. Additionally, a need for sophisticated transport carts has been documented and included in this proposal. These carts would allow investigators to appropriately (for themselves and the animals) transport research animals to areas necessary for special studies. Finally, because of concerns about chronic caging of dogs, impending changes in federal space and/or exsrcise requirements, to increase the flexibility and efficiency of our facility, run type housing units have been requested to address these concerns.